


Love Like You

by Sukiya62



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, fluff and sin, with a sprinkle of angst because why tf not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukiya62/pseuds/Sukiya62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette and Chat have been hanging out for quite a while now, and have gotten very close. One night when Chat stops by for a visit, she notices that something seems a bit off... (fluff and sin)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Like You

When Marinette heard the familiar faint knock on the trapdoor of her roof, she couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face. She looked up from the dress she was sketching and caught a glimpse of Tikki going to hide out of the corner of her eye. She got up from her seat and then climbed the steps to the loft where her bed was. Using the bed as a springboard of sorts, she jumped up and opened the trap door before climbing out and gently closing it once more. She looked up and her smile grew as she spotted a cat-like figure lounging on the railing. “So, I see you’ve already made yourself comfortable, kitty.” she teased, standing up and walking over to him. Chat just looked over at her, a wide grin on his face. He watched as she went and leaned against the railing next to him. He got off of the railing then and moved closer to her, taking her hand in his.

“Hello Princess. How are you this evening?” he asked, bowing and kissing her knuckles. Marinette giggled and rolled her eyes at him.

“I’m fine. To what do I owe the pleasure of having the great and fabulous Chat Noir on my rooftop?” she asked, eyes sparkling with humor. His eyes opened and shifted upwards, looking at her. Marinette’s breath hitched and her heart started pounding. The moonlight made his green eyes glow and his face looked heavenly. He slowly rose from his bowing position, his eyes never leaving hers. It was hard for her to breathe. His face grew a bit somber and suddenly her feelings of weakness were gone.

“I wanted to make sure you were okay.” he said, bringing a hand up to her cheek and cupping it lovingly. She suddenly remembered the events from earlier that day, during an akuma attack. She had been trying to get away and find a place to hide to turn into Ladybug when the akuma-tized victim struck her and she hit the ground.. _hard._ Chat appeared at her side then and quickly took her away from the scene, and set her down in a safe, secluded area before taking off to deal with the akuma while he waited for Ladybug to show. Of course, when she used her miraculous after purifying the butterfly, her injuries had healed and she was completely fine, but at the reminder of what had happened she could slowly feel the pain returning. Marinette brought her hands up to his face and pulled him a bit closer to her, keeping her eyes locked onto his.

“I’m okay, I promise. You know how Ladybug works and that her Lucky Charm fixes everything.” she replied, a warm smile on her face. “I’m fine, kitty.” Chat seemed to relax a bit and closed his eyes, a small smile forming on his lips as he nuzzled into her touch, a low purr beginning at the back of his throat. Marinette’s smile widened as he started to purr and she moved a hand up into his hair and pet him lovingly. He instinctively moved closer to her, leaning into her and nuzzling the hand still pressed to his cheek. She giggled at his reaction and slid her hand down a bit and rubbed under his chin and with the other started to scritch his head. Chat was practically melting. He was pressed against Marinette as close as he could without disturbing her affections. They stayed like this until Marinette’s knees buckled from the weight of Chat leaning into her. She stopped petting him and it only took a few seconds for him to pull away, his purring now coming to a stop.

“What’s wrong _purr_ incess?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“We can’t stay up here. I could fall off.” she replied, fighting back a smile. His lips curled up into a smirk and his eyes glowed dangerously.

“Well, we can’t have that now, can we?” With that, he scooped her up into his arms and Marinette had to bite back a surprised squeak. Chat carried her over to the trapdoor and opened it with his foot before jumping down and bouncing slightly when they hit the mattress. He set Mari down and closed the trapdoor. As he did that, Marinette scooted back and leaned against the pillows that were propped up against the wall. With the trapdoor now closed, he sat down and turned to look at Marinette and felt his breath catch in his throat. The lighting in her room gave her a heavenly glow; her room was filled with a soft pink light and he thought it was very fitting for her. She had also taken one of her pigtails out and was working on the other one. It was a rare sight to see her with her hair down, but whenever it was, it drove him crazy. Marinette noticed the way he was staring and gave him a sly grin, letting the second hair band slip onto her wrist with the other one.

“Chat got your tongue?” she teased, raising an eyebrow at him and biting her lower lip for extra measure. If his heart was beating fast before, it was bursting out of his chest now. His princess had not only made a cat joke _and_ a pun, but she looked tantalizing as _hell._ He struggled with his initial urges and instead smirked and moved closer to her, sprawling across her lap.

“Oh I’m purrfectly fine, Princess.” he said, placing his hands behind his head as he looked up at her. Marinette just rolled her eyes at him and shook her head. Chat chuckled a little and sat up before moving and adjusting himself so he could snuggle her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled his face into her neck and let his head rest on her shoulder. Marinette smiled softly and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on top of his. She moved a hand up, bringing it to his hair and petting him. Chat let out a contented hum and started to purr at the affections. As she pet him, Marinette began to softly hum a tune. A warm smile spread across Chat’s face and he snuggled more into Marinette as she hummed, his purring growing louder. He tightened his grip around her waist a bit and he curled into her slightly. Her smile widened a bit and she scritched behind his ears a bit, causing Chat’s cheeks to turn pink and his face nuzzle more into her neck. Things continued on like this, Marinette humming and Chat Noir purring, until Mari began to sing softly to the cat on her lap.

“ _If I could begin to be, half of what you think of me, I could do about anything, I could even learn how to love._ ” Chat’s eyes shot open when his princess began to sing. He shifted a bit so he could look up at her, and he felt his heart melt at the sight. She had her eyes closed as she sang and she was still petting him, threading her fingers through his blonde locks. The soft pink light still made her look heavenly, just like her voice. Chat wasn’t really sure if this was real or not anymore. Had he died at some point, or was Marinette just an angel sent to protect him and bring him the happiness he so desperately craved in his life? “ _When I see the way you act, wondering when I’m coming back, I could do about anything, I could even learn how to love like you._ ” Chat continued to stare up at her in awe. He gave her a small squeeze, and he watched, delightfully, as her smile grew a bit more at the action. She hummed two notes and then sang “ _love like you_ ” before going back to humming a few more notes. “ _I always thought, I might be bad, now I’m sure that it’s true, ‘cause I think you’re so good, and I’m nothing like you._ ” With her song now over, she opened her eyes and looked down at Chat. A Cheshire grin came across his face and he sat up just ever so slightly so that he was at her eye level.

“Well, aren’t you just full of surprises, Princess?” he asked, chuckling a bit. She rolled her eyes at him and gave him a small smack on the shoulder, though to be completely honest it was more like a tap. Chat brought a hand to the shoulder and frowned. “Me-ouch, that hurt Purrincess.” he pouted, pretending that he was in a lot of pain. She just giggled and shook her head at him.

“Oh hush you silly cat. And two? Really?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Why of course! Who would I be without my puns?” he replied with a shit-eating grin. She let out a sigh and shook her head at him.

“What am I going to do with you, kitty?” Chat sat up a bit and flashed her a dangerous smirk.

“I think I’ve got a few ideas.” he answered, waggling his eyebrows at her. Marinette giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“And what exactly _are_ these ideas of yours?” she asked, raising an eyebrow at him and unable to wipe the knowing smile off her face.

“Oh I think you know.” he replied, leaning in. She giggled a bit more and leaned in as well.

“What if I don’t know?” she asked, her voice a whisper now. His lips curled up into a sly grin as he leaned in closer, their lips almost touching. He heard her breath catch in her throat as she waited for what was to come.

“Well... I’ll just have to show you, won’t I?” he asked, his voice a husky whisper.

He then closed the distance between them and Marinette let out a soft sigh of content, her hand instantly going up into his hair and threading her fingers through the blonde locks. It started off slow and soft, a sweet kiss, but the longer it went on the needier it got. Chat’s arms wrapped around her waist and he lifted her up just enough for him to slide closer and set her on his lap, keeping her back pressed into the pillows. They pressed closer as the kiss went on, his tongue slipping past her lips and mingling with hers. She pulled on his hair, making a small growl rumble in his throat. Chat nibbled on her lower lip, causing a faint moan to escape Marinette’s lips. He then peppered kisses along her jaw and down her neck. He brought a hand up and pulled down the collar of her shirt and kissed down along the base of her throat and along her collarbone. He nipped at the skin below her collarbone, causing Marinette to gasp in the most delightful way and a smirk grace his features. He bit down harder that time and started to suck on the spot. Her fingers dug into his shoulder blade and she pulled harder on his hair, as she found it hard to keep quiet and this seemed to be the only thing she could do to stay quiet and show him how much she enjoyed it.

Chat’s fingers slipped under her shirt and his claws dug into the skin of her lower back. Marinette let out a pitiful whimper and, in a breathless whisper, called his name and pressed herself flush against him. Chat shuddered and ceased his actions at her collarbone. He didn’t even bother to tease her this time. _He needed her._ As soon as his lips had left the skin beneath her collarbone, he captured her lips in a rough and needy kiss, squeezing her close despite the fact there was already no space between them anymore. They clung to each other as if their lives depended on it; like the other was the only thing tying them to the earth. Chat’s hand that had previously been pulling down her shirt slid up into her hair, tangling in the loose locks and holding the back of her head. He stopped clawing at her back and, instead, traced his fingertips along her spine, sometimes lightly dragging a claw along it. Oh how he wished he could feel her skin against his... it would be heavenly.

Marinette’s mind had turned to mush at this point. The only thing she knew was Chat Noir and the out-of-this-world kiss they were sharing. Her thoughts, or lack thereof, were suddenly cut short when Chat pushed his tongue past her lips and let it mingle with hers. She let out a quiet moan and dug her fingers deeper into his shoulder blade. He struggled to hold back his cocky grin, not wanting to break the kiss and possibly ruin the moment. To counteract this, he kissed her with vigor, holding her tighter than before. Even though they were flush against each other and as close as humanly possible, it wasn’t close enough.

Suddenly, she felt a surge of courage, and before it could go away, she shoved his tongue back into his mouth and her tongue followed. Chat’s eyes shot open in shock before he melted just as quickly, letting out a low, deep moan. His claws dug into her back and he tugged on her hair, but this only encouraged her to continue. Her fingers also dug deeper and she pulled on his blonde locks, all while kissing him fiercely and passionately. They stayed like that, locked in an intimate moment and blind to the world around them, just simply enjoying the feel of each other and their intimate kiss.

A tiny beep sounds through the room.

Marinette slowly pulls away from Chat, letting out a sigh. She opens her eyes and his are already open and looking at her. She frowns a bit when she sees the look on his face, and she brings a hand up to cup his cheek. She gives him a small smile and a slow, sweet kiss. When she pulls away, she notices that he has a different look on his face this time and her brows furrow in confusion. “Chat?” she asks softly, concerned by the serious and thoughtful look on his face.

“Marinette... can I stay a bit longer?” he asked. Not only was she shocked by his request, but she was also shocked by the seriousness of his question. There was no hint of any playfulness in his tone, or in his eyes. Before she could say anything, Chat spoke again. “I don’t want to go yet... I want to spend more time with you.. If you’re worried about finding out my identity, I’m sure there’s something we could do. Maybe turn the lights off and close the curtains? I don’t know... I just.. I’m not ready to leave you yet.” The look on his face made Marinette’s heart ache. She knew she couldn’t say no to him, even if she really wanted to. Truth be told, she wasn’t ready for him to leave either. After mulling it over for a moment or so, worrying her lip in thought, she looked at him.

“I’m not ready for you to leave yet either...” He was a bit shocked at her answer. Usually, whenever his ring beeped, signaling the end of their time together, she would tell him to go. Of course, she always seemed to be a bit sad about it, but it was the safest course of action. “We should do as you said though.. turn off the lights and close the curtains.” Chat’s face suddenly lit up, a huge smile on his face.

“I’ll take care of it. You stay here, my lady.” he said, giving her a wink. He removed her from his lap and quickly left her bed, going down the steps and closing up the curtains before going over to the light switch and flicking it off.

It was pitch black.

Chat was grateful for his night vision as he carefully made his way back up to Marinette, who was now practically blind as her eyes struggled to adjust to the darkness. She felt the bed dip slightly from Chat’s weight, could feel him making his way to her, but that still didn’t prepare her for the electricity his touch brought when his hand cupped her cheek. She sucked in a breath, waiting for whatever was going to come. Chat raised an eyebrow at her reaction before his lips slowly curled up into a smirk as wicked ideas began to form in his head. He leaned in slowly, watching her reaction carefully. She could feel his breath against her face, slowly getting closer to her, and her breathing picked up in anticipation. Her heart was going to burst out of her chest. When his lips finally touched hers, she was on fire. The darkness of the room seemed to only make his touch burn her more than before and make even a simple kiss seem intense. Chat was pleased with her reaction and struggled to fight back his smile.

Another beep.

They ignored it.

Marinette’s hands reached out until they touched his chest. She then slowly slid them up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and kissing him a bit harder. Chat wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close as well and deepening the kiss. She let out a soft moan and one of her hands tangled in his hair, tugging on it lightly and causing him to groan in response. A hand slipped under her shirt and he gently dragged his claws along her spine, making her gasp. It didn’t really make sense to her why her inability to see made his touch more intense, but she wasn’t really complaining about it... and neither was Chat. He relished in the way he could get noises out of her a lot easier now; he loved the reactions he got out of her, and vowed to do this more often in the future. They kissed for a bit longer until Marinette started to lightly pat his chest, signaling him to pull away. Chat complied, breaking off the kiss and moving away slightly, eyebrows furrowing together in concern. “Are you alright, Princess?” he asked, his concern evident in his voice. She just gave a simple nod, trying to catch her breath before she spoke.

“Yeah.. just... getting a bit intense.” she replied, her cheeks burning.

A third beep, this one a bit more urgent.

Chat chuckled a bit and gave a nod. “We can take a break if you’d like.” he suggested. He watched as she nodded, still breathless. With that, he leaned into her and cuddled her, burying his face into the hollow of her shoulder. Marinette smiled and wrapped an arm around him while the other went to scritch at his ear. He let out a sigh and nuzzled her, starting to purr at her affections. Her smile only grew in size and she continued to scritch lovingly. After doing this for a few moments, she switched to lacing her fingers through his hair and petting him. She gave him a small squeeze and held him close, making his smile grow and his purring get louder.

They stayed like this until the fourth beep rang out angrily, letting them both know he only had another minute or so.

However, the couple was content with the way things were and ignored it. Well.... _half_ of the duo was content. Marinette could feel her heart racing at the idea of Chat being comfortable enough around her to let his transformation fall away, risking his civilian life just to spend a few extra minutes with her. It warmed her heart, but also made her feel bad she had yet to tell him she was Ladybug... If he revealed who he was, then she would have to do the same. She trusted him with her life and she wanted to spend time with him any chance she got. She shoved the thoughts to the back of her mind and, instead, let out a small hum of content as she continued to pet Chat and enjoyed the warmth he provided.

She let her hand slide down to his jaw line and started to scratch underneath his chin. He pressed all of his weight into her and his head started to move down slightly, dragging her hand down with it. She let out a giggle and shook her head. “You’re not making this easy, kitty.” she teased. He just let out a noncommittal hum and allowed her to lift his head up as she scratched. If he had the option, he would stay as Chat Noir for the rest of his life, curled up in his Princess’s lap and get pet all day long.

The final beep rang out and Marinette barely had enough time to screw her eyes shut as Chat detransformed.

A flash of green light filled the room, as did an electric-like crackling sound. However, it was over in a few seconds and then Marinette’s room was back to being pitch black and silent. Both teens opened their eyes and were greeted with the darkness of the room, their eyes trying, and failing, at adjusting. As they sat there in silence, Marinette realized she still had her hand under his chin, and a smile started to stretch across her face. She gave him a little scritch and he let out a hum of content, the closest thing he’d be able to get to a purr, causing her to giggle. Adrien lifted his head up and turned to look at where he assumed her eyes were. “What?” he asked, trying to hide the amusement in his voice.

“You’re still like a cat even when you’re not a hero, _hmm?_ ” she asked him teasingly. Adrien chuckled and shrugged, even though she couldn’t see said action.

“What can I say, Princess? It’s just who I am.” he replied, his smirk evident in his voice. She simply rolled her eyes and shook her head.

“C’mere you silly cat.” she said, stretching her arms out, one hand searching for him. She ended up touching his shoulder and brought her other hand to his other shoulder, now that she had a vague idea of where he was. From there, she slowly pulled him closer, and he let her. It took them a few moments, but eventually they were curled back into each other, his head resting on her chest and her cheek pressed against the top of his head and their arms wrapped around each other’s waist. He could hear her heart pounding in her chest, and a small smile crossed his features.

“Are you alright, Princess?” he asked, shifting his head slightly to look up at her, his nose fitting into the curve where her throat and chin were connected.

“Yeah, I’m alright.” she said. In all honesty, she wasn’t. She wasn’t uncomfortable or anything bad like that, it was just the fact that Chat trusted her as much as he did. Or maybe.. trust wasn’t the correct word for this... No, it _definitely_ wasn’t the correct word. The fact that he was here in his civilian form, curled into her in her bedroom, risking his secret identity just proved how much he cared about her and, dare she say it, _loved_ her. They had yet to say those three words to each other in the time they’ve been seeing each other, but even a blind man would be able to see the love in his eyes every time he looked at her as of the last month or so. She had always thought that she was unlovable. Sure, quite a few people in her class had crushes on her, but they ended up falling for someone else, in a few cases Ladybug. _Everyone_ loved Ladybug more than Marinette, and honestly she didn’t blame them. The heroine was so brave, strong, fearless, and just overall _flawless_. Meanwhile, Marinette was just a simple girl who was extremely clumsy, underwhelming, and had a major case of foot-in-mouth around her long-time crush Adrien. Sure, she’d gotten better at talking with him over time and they’ve become friends, but her thoughts were always jumbled and she still tripped over her words every now and then. She realized she had been quiet for a few moments and she shook the thoughts from her mind. “Why are you asking, kitty?”

“Your heart’s beating really fast.” he replied quietly, giving her a small squeeze. Her heartbeat only picked up its pace as she took a sharp inhale and stiffened a bit. Silence settled over the two and Adrien grew concerned. A frown replaced his smile and his eyebrows furrowed together. He could tell that something was troubling her, especially since the air around her seemed to be a bit heavy. His concern only grew as her silence went on. He started to pull away from her so he could sit up, but his movements scared her, especially since she was still in a somewhat “darker” mindset. Her arms had left his waist when he pulled away, leaving them near her lap, so she reached out, moving forward as her arms wrapped around his neck. The sudden contact shocked Adrien and he froze, which made it easier for Marinette to latch onto him, burying her face in his chest and pressing herself into him.

“Chat...” she said, her voice a strangled whisper. He felt his heart break at her voice and he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding onto her tightly.

“Marinette, what’s wrong?” he asked. She just shook her head and held him tighter. He frowned, but kept quiet. He wanted to help and wished she would talk to him about what was bothering her... but he knew not to push it; it would just make the situation worse and he didn’t want that. Adrien let out a small sigh and pulled Marinette into his lap, much to her surprise. She removed her head from his chest to look up at, where she assumed was, his face. He just turned around and scooted back so his back was pressed against the pillows. “Take as much time as you need, Princess.” he said, a small smile on his face. She sat there in shock for a few moments, truly amazed at just how caring he was and didn’t push her to try and talk. She couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face as she leaned forward once more and nuzzled her face into his chest and gave him a squeeze. Adrien’s smile grew and he gave her a squeeze as well before pressing his cheek to the top of her head. The silence that settled over the couple was comfortable, not heavy with depression or worry. Of course it still lingered, but as time ticked by it faded away.

Marinette’s thoughts faded away as she was comforted by Adrien’s warm and loving embrace. She wasn’t sure why the thoughts had so suddenly entered her mind, but she was glad they were gone now. A smile spread across her face and she nuzzled her face into his chest a bit more and pressed herself closer. He smiled more at this and gave her a small squeeze before moving a hand away from her back. He slid his hand over to her side until he touched her arm. He then moved his hands upwards, his fingertips brushing against her arm and leaving a trail of fire where their skin touched. She sucked in a breath as he slowly brought his hand up to her shoulder, pushing her back slightly before his hand moved up to her face, cupping her cheek and tilting her head up. Her cheeks were on fire, except for where the cool of his ring cut through, but that somehow seemed to just make the rest of her face heat up even more. His thumb gently brushed at the skin under her eye as he mulled over what he wanted to say for a few moments.

“Marinette..?” A tingle shot down her spine and she resisted the urge to shudder. His voice was low and filled with an emotion she couldn’t quite place.

“Yes?” she replied, her voice quiet and a bit breathless. He sat there quietly for a few moments, chewing on his cheek as he struggled to get the words out, worried about how she might react to them. Taking in a deep breath to help calm his nerves, he looked down to where he assumed her eyes were, judging by where his hand was.

“I love you.” Marinette’s eyes widened in shock and her mouth was agape. She was speechless, truly and utterly speechless. As her silence drug on, Adrien began to worry. Did he pick a bad time to say it? Was it too soon? He was about to speak up and break the silence, ask if she was okay, when she cut him off before the words could even leave his lips.

“W-what about Ladybug?” she asked. Her question sent him reeling. He wasn’t really expecting that... However, before he could even begin to gather his thoughts, his answer tumbled out of his mouth on its own accord. He gave a shrug, and she could only tell this by the slight shift of his hands while he performed said action.

“What about her? I mean... sure I’ve loved her for years, but we’ll only ever be partners. She’s all about business and I respect that, and I respect her and her wishes. I still love her of course but... not quite like how I love you, Marinette. You’re a wonderful, kind and caring person. You can be clumsy and stumble over your words, sure... but you have a big heart and you’re brave. You try your best in everything you do and that’s what really matters.” he said. He moved his hand from her face, trailing it down her arm until he found her hand, where he then laced his fingers through hers. “We’ve been seeing each other for a while now, and while we may not have an exact label for this... you’re very important to me. The more time I spend with you, the more I grow to love you and everything about you. You shouldn’t feel inferior to Ladybug. You’re Marinette, and you have a wonderful eye for fashion and you’re skilled at creating designs and then bringing them to life. Give yourself some credit.” he added with a smile.

Marinette sat there in silent shock, lips parted and eyes wide. Tears welled up in her eyes and blurred what little vision she may have had. When she blinked, the tears spilled over, rolling down her cheeks down to her chin before dripping down onto her lap. His words swirled in her head and she tried her best to fully process what he said. She was just in complete disbelief that he loved _her.._ _Marinette_ , not Ladybug. It was difficult for her to wrap her head around the idea of someone loving the simple girl. She was so used to being adored as a hero.. that she wasn’t sure how to react to being adored for being herself.

Adrien, however, was growing a bit worried by her silence once again. He had poured his heart out and she was sitting in silence... _God_ how he wished he was Chat Noir right now so he could at least see her expression. He chewed at his cheek as he waited for some sort of reply from her, giving her hand a small squeeze to try and coax it out of her, and to also try and relieve some of the worry he felt. That’s when he felt something wet hit his hand and his worry grew tenfold. She was crying. Why was she crying?! “M-Marinette?” he asked, worry evident in his voice. His voice seemed to break her from her thoughts and his heartfelt confession finally clicked in her mind. A huge smile spread across her face and her tears only increased. “Marinette, what’s wrong? Why are you– “ She cut him off with a heartfelt kiss, bringing her free hand up to tangle in his hair as the other squeezed his hand. He was shocked for a few seconds before he started to kiss her back, removing his hand from hers to bring it up to cup her cheek lovingly once more. The kiss didn’t last too long, Marinette reluctantly pulling away and leaving Adrien slightly confused. Before he could say anything though, she brought her, now freed, hand up to his cheek, stroking the skin lovingly with her thumb.

“I love you too.” she whispered, voice wavering slightly from the lingering tears. Now it was Adrien’s turn to be shocked. However, it didn’t take long for him to accept the words and a huge smile spread across his face. He pulled her close then, hugging her tightly to her chest and not wanting to let her go. She let out a giggle, the sound warming his heart, and wrapped her arms around his waist. They held onto each other for a while before he slowly pulled away, just enough to start pressing kisses into her collarbone, trailing them up her neck and along her jaw line. He peppered kisses all over her face, causing her to giggle and crack a smile, before finally kissing her on the lips.

The kiss quickly grew passionate and one of her hands knotted in his hair and his pressed against her back, keeping her trapped against him, though she wasn’t planning on going anywhere anytime soon. His tongue pushed past her lips and mingled with hers and she gave a light tug to his hair. One of his hands slipped under her shirt, his fingertips trailing along her spine and causing her skin to burn with his touch. Skin against skin, no leather barrier. She kissed him harder and a bit more fiercely than necessary, causing him to groan and lightly scratch at the skin of her lower back. She moaned and her back arched, causing her to press into him more. His nails dug deeper and she kissed harder.

They eventually had to break away for air, and partially to defuse the intensity of their kiss. Both teens were breathless as they held each other, reveling in their embrace. They soon caught their breath and after a few moments, shifted so they were both laying down and cuddling, legs tangled together and arms wrapped around the other. A few kisses were shared here and there, but mostly the couple just embraced and enjoyed the warmth, happiness, and love it provided. Marinette nuzzled into Adrien, a warm smile on her face, and he did the same with an equally warm smile.

The silence that settled over the couple was a comfortable one, not fear-inducing like the last few had been. Adrien was grateful that he was able to cheer up his princess and make her feel better. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, causing her to let out a happy hum. He gave her a few pecks on the cheek before giving her a squeeze and burying his face into her shoulder. She gave a smile and brought a hand up to his hair and started to pet him, lacing her fingers through his hair every now and then as well. They laid there in a comfortable silence for what felt like hours before he spoke up. “Hey, Marinette?” he asked softly.

“Yeah?”

“Could you sing a song for me, please?” he asked, his head shifting up in an attempt to look at her. She smiled softly, her fingers weaving through his silky locks and brushing out a few tangles he had.

“Of course, my love.”

His heart skipped a beat and he felt as if he could melt.


End file.
